


Alec Lightwood, can you dance?

by Malec_Novak



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: Alec Lightwood has started becoming rusty with Demon training and his parents Maryse and Robert have decided to improve his coordination he should learn to dance. Introducing Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn who is also an excellent dancing teacher. Passion and dancing what could possibly go wrong.





	1. First day

Alec Lightwood, a strong individual and a handsome one at that was being forced, yes forced to attend a dance class by his parents Maryse and Robert. They thought it would be a good idea for him to learn the ways of dance in order for his coordination and strength to improve. Fighting demons meant he needed to be extremely fit. What he didn’t realise was that he’d meet a certain someone who was likely to change his opinion on everything around him.

“Do I really have to do this?” Alec said, pulling a face at his parabatai Jace as he tugged at his rather uncomfortable tight tights. They curved around his ass and every other detail he’d rather have covered. He was wearing a black tank top that did nothing for the obviously toned muscles on his arms and chest but whereas Jace would have been flaunting, Alec was slightly cowering.

“Relax man, you look hot...no homo” Jace laughed, slapping him on the back. He was wearing skinny black jeans and a grey hoodie with a charming smirk on his face at all the ladies in their leotards.

“This isn’t funny! “ Alec snapped, they were in the corridor of the dance academy waiting for his name to be called. He was having an audition, well a private dance lesson by one of the best dancers according to his parents but Alec wasn’t bothered. He only cared about getting out of these hideous tights and away from the giggling laughter coming from the many young girls walking past them. He could only roll his eyes at Jace the flirt.

He was about to say something else when his name was called, “Alec Lightwood” His eyes widened as he glanced at Jace who only shrugged. Much help there Alec thought before he pushed open the door and walked in.

What Alec had been expecting was a rather good looking women but what actually stood at the front of the room was a tall man, well not much taller than himself but still. He had black hair with what looked like gold glitter in his hair. If Alec thought that was weird what happened next was much weirder. The man turned around and Alec’s mouth dropped open in shock.

***

Magnus had been teaching all day and to say he was tired was very much an understatement. He had just been about to finish for the day when he’d checked his calendar and realised he had one other person to teach. Alec Lightwood. Magnus had been allied with the Lightwoods for a very long time, to say friends would be going too far. He owed them and they owed him so he had agreed to teach their son. He didn’t know what he looked like as he called him into the room. He felt straight away the nervous energy coming from the younger male and could only grin. He could also tell that the strange male was also checking him out. Perhaps he batted for both teams but what his parents had told him, Alec’s was straight.

Magnus turned around and couldn’t help himself but smirk. His eyes glinted in the light as he looked the startled open-mouthed boy in front of him before snapping out of his sudden gaze, “Like what you see?” he laughed.

Alec’s eyes widened and a blush started to rise in his cheeks, “I...er..what?” he stuttered which only made Magnus laugh harder. He knew he was a warlock with those amazing yellow and gold cat-like eyes that had trapped him the moment he turned around.

Magnus wore skinny jeans much like what Jace had been wearing apart from the obvious gold glitter running down the outside of the legs. He wore nothing on his feet for dancing and a glittering sequin shirt. All of his clothes had been planned well that they brought out the gold in his eyes and it had stolen the breath out of Alec. “I hear you’re wanting to learn to dance?” The warlock asked as he circled Alec taking him in.

“I...um...it was actually my parent's idea” he managed to get out. Goosebumps rising on his arms as he felt the breath of Magnus against his neck from behind. He wanted to move, to turn around but he seemed rooted on the spot. What was it about this man that had him all sweaty and nervous.

“I see...you ever danced before?” he asked as he moved on to stand in front of him again. “Anyone ever mentioned what beautiful coloured eyes you have?” he breathed out still with his charming smile in place.

“No...I..um what?” he looked stunned unsure what was happening. He felt like his head was swimming and that he needed air. He didn’t dare move. He felt like an animal and he was the meat.

Magnus just laughed “How about we start with the basics?” He didn’t wait for Alec to answer only flicked his wrist until there was music, classical music playing in the room. He turned back around and made a beeline straight for the Lightwood.

He towered over him a little as he grabbed a hold of Alec’s hand and placed his other upon the youngers hips. “Now follow me, you step back, I step forward, “ he told him, “ one and two and three” he repeated as they moved on the wooden floor. Their eyes locked.

Alec’s hands were sweating badly as he tried to keep up with the Warlock while keeping eye contact. It happened like that for awhile. The odd “ow” coming from Magnus after Alec stepped on his foot and the occasional apology from Alec. Time passed quickly and it was only when the music stopped did Alec realise that they were almost touching. What he did next just made him feel terrible. He pushed Magnus and ran.

He didn’t stop once he got out of the classroom, not even for Jace who had got up off the floor so quick he was surprised he hadn’t fallen over. Jace kept shouting his name but Alec didn’t stop until he was outdoors and breathing fresh air again.

“What the hell was that Alec?!” Jace snapped grabbing Alec’s shoulders and staring at him with a look of worry in his eyes. He found himself wanting it to be Magnus and not Jace staring at him with that worried look.

“I...sorry I just needed some air. It went great can we go now?”

Jace just nodded, he knew not to pester him for answers. If Alec wanted to talk he would. He was always there for his parabatai no matter what.

***

Magnus had thought everything was going fine. He could tell Alec had a thing for him just like everybody else but only this time he felt the same thing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt a spark between anyone until now. He thought everything was going fine until Alec had shoved him and ran off. He didn’t know if he would even be turning up tomorrow. They were scheduled for a whole week. He could make it like a challenge he thought. Torture the poor boy until he couldn’t take it anymore and either give in to the feeling or never come back. He hoped for the first option. Picking up his belongings he left the classroom, turning the light off with a click of his fingers and a puff of blue magic. Heading down the main corridor and nodding with an occasional wave of the students who made an effort to greet him. They were mainly those that had a crush on him. Insignificant things or so he thought until he met Alec. Shaking his head to remove any thoughts of that boy as he left the building and walked a few streets. He could have ported but that would have been an effort. Reaching his apartment on the corner of many streets, he unlocked his door and stepped in. He was immediately greeted by his two cats church and chairman meow. Smiling as he drops his bag at the door and bends down to pick up his two loveable cats who were now purring. Walking further into the apartment he takes off his shoes and throws himself onto the messy bed where he falls asleep with his two cats thinking of the blue eyed boy and hoping that he turned up tomorrow.


	2. Day 2

Alec hadn’t slept very well, tossing and turning with the effort to sleep but every time he closed his eyes the image of Magnus and him almost touching faces had him waking up and wanting to scream. He had everything planned for life, meet a shadow hunter women and marry her. Instead, all his body wanted was Magnus and he didn’t know why. Or at least tried to tell himself that.

He was already in the kitchen eating a slice of toast and drinking coffee when his sister Isabelle walked in, she was only wearing a short crop top, shorts and a silky dressing gown. His sister wasn’t afraid of her own body instead rather comfortable with it much like Jace.

“I heard you ran out on poor Magnus yesterday big bro” Isabelle laughed, a rich sweet sound as she stole a slice of toast, her hand resting on his shoulder almost in sympathy.

Alec hadn’t told anyone about his sexuality nor did he know it himself but everyone around him apart from his parents had suspicions and assumed that he was gay. “Good morning to you too Izzy” he sounded grumpy as he shrugs off the hand on his shoulder.

“I take it you didn’t sleep wel-” She was unable to finish her exact sentence because at that moment Jace came into the room.

Jace grinned, his hair a complete mess, sticking up everywhere and his top rising up his stomach to reveal a love bite clearly meaning Clary was about. Jace had appeared beside Alec without anyone really noticing as he rubbed at the male's hair messing it up even more, “no because he was too busy dreaming about Mr cat eyes” Jace smirked ruefully.

“Shut up, just shut up the both of you! “ he snapped, standing up out of his chair and storming out of the room. He couldn’t put up with their childish behaviour anymore as he went to his room. He could still hear them bickering but he didn’t pay much attention. His stomach was in complete knots about this afternoon, seeing Magnus again. He couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Probably bad.

***

Magnus had been awake for most of the night thinking about what it would be like seeing Alec again and those dreamy blue eyes. He had left the cats to sleep on his bed and had instead sat in his armchair. He couldn’t remember what time it was when he had found himself fast asleep. He regretted it now obviously what with the painful creaks in his back and neck but he had stood up, shook them out and proceeded to feed the animals.

He had to be at the dance school for seven but he was just a little bit late getting there. He was wearing the same skinny jeans apart from they weren't gold down the leg but rather blue. His shirt was purple laced with a silver glittered pattern on it. He wore black nail varnish and many different rings on his fingers that sparkled when the sun hit them. He wore a few necklaces around his neck but they were concealed underneath the shirt. People always said that his fashion sense was weird but he didn’t care.

 He was now standing in the classroom setting up his things for his first lesson of the day to begin. It was a girl named Julie who was incredibly good at dancing and who he knew had a rather obvious crush on him. How did he know? He knew because she always battered her eyelashes at him and always manages to touch him when there wasn't any need. He was used to girls flirting with him, even boys but Alec...he was different. He resented any attempts Magnus had at flirting with him and instead he had run off as quick as he had come. He did always love a challenge though so he wasn’t likely to give up easy.

“I’ll have you one day Alec Lightwood,” he said into the emptiness of the room. He could only hope.

***

It was the afternoon and Alec was back in those hideous tights. He had the same clothes on. He couldn’t be bothered dressing up nice for a dancing lesson. He didn't even want to go.  

“Cheer up I’m sure it's not that bad, “ Clary said, she had taken it upon herself to take Alec as Jace was busy and Isabelle was with Simon. Typical.

“It's alright for you, you’re a girl” he muttered back, no fire in his words. He hated going but there wasn’t much point to fighting it as they reached the school and was now heading to the classroom.

“So you're ashamed to dance because you're a boy? Is that it?” she frowned as they reached the classroom and leant against the wall. Clary was wearing grey joggers and a t-shirt that said ‘Bitch I live in Brooklyn’ across the front.

“Maybe...look it doesn’t matter what I think, nothing is going to stop me from having to go through with this unless my parents say otherwise” he mumbled.

Clary could only nod. She did feel sorry for him just a little but like he said there was nothing they could do.

“Alec Lightwood” Magnus called from within the classroom. His back turned like always.

Alec didn’t hesitate this time he just smiled at Clary and entered the room. He kept a straight face but his heart was pounding as he stood in the centre of the room, “look I’m sorry about yesterday” he managed to get out even with the lump forming in his throat.

Magnus smiled and turned as Alec spoke. That voice causing his heart to flutter, “It’s alright at least you came back” he said.

Alec just nodded, trying not to smile at how happy Magnus sounded that he had come back.

“Okay so I was thinking we would try a little bit of street dance” he grinned like a mad person.

“Oh…” Alec said, not in disappointment but more in realising how bad he would be at this type of dancing.

Magnus didn’t need to speak as a blue spark shot out of his fingertips and started the music. The music being Stronger by Kanye West. He stood in the front of the room and showed Alec a few hip hop moves with his arms and legs which Alec followed. They ended up creating a routine that Alec a few times messed up but otherwise got the hang of it near the end.

“Thank you,” Alec said once the lesson was over. He was stood facing Magnus now. A slight blush creeping back into his face.

“Not at all it’s my pleasure Alec” Magnus smiled, winking almost and before he could stop himself he had leant forward and planted a quick kiss on the boy's cheek, “see you tomorrow Alec” he winked and then he was away. Backing up like nothing had happened.

Alec hadn’t run off but he was in shock. Magnus Bane had just kissed him on the cheek. It took him awhile before his legs would move as he quickly ran out of the room bumping into Clary. “Clary what...oh” he sighed as he noticed the way she was grinning and looking at him. Panic then arose inside of his chest as he pushed her up against the wall “ Don't tell anyone otherwise I won't hesitate to kill you!” he glared at her, his voice not a joking matter.

Clary was shocked, a gasping sound escaped her mouth as she was pushed forcefully against the wall, “I...I promise not to tell anyone. I wasn’t going too. I understand Alec I really do” she sounded sympathetic,

“You don’t and you never will understand! You don't have to worry about your parents dishonouring you, dishonouring the Lightwood name! “ he said as he stepped away and hung his head. “You don't understand and you never will so just leave it at that “ he stood up straighter, determined and walked out leaving Clary behind.


	3. day 3

Alec felt awful about what had happened with him and Clary yesterday as he lay in bed. He knew he needed to say something, apologize but at the end of the day his personal life had nothing to do with her and he wanted to keep it that way. 

To say that this wasn’t the worst day would honestly be an understatement. This was the worst day. Not because he was dancing yet again but because his parents were coming to watch. Yes to watch, what could possibly go wrong.

Alec had gotten up out of bed and had made his way to the kitchen where Robert and Maryse were both sitting. They had both turned their heads to stare at him as he stood in the doorway.

“Ah, Alec just the person we wanted to see,” Maryse said, smiling.

Alec frowned as he sat down in front of Maryse and beside Robert, “what can I do for you mother?” he said trying to be polite.

“I wanted to know when your dance lesson was today as me and Robert” she looks at Robert as she says his name before turning back to alec with a smile, “ wanted to come and watch”

Alec could only stare at her, he wasn’t sure if he had heard her correctly but he didn’t want to ask her to repeat herself for the simple fact she would snap at him. Did they want to come and watch? They force him into learning to dance and then they want to watch.

He couldn’t say no but he wanted too, “right...it starts at 2 so I have to be there before then” he mumbled. His expression unreadable as he watches them take note and nod.

Alec could only smile as he left the kitchen to get ready. What was he thinking letting them come? Magnus was a flirt and if they saw his reaction to it all, god knows what they would think. He pulled on his tights and another one of his favorite blank tank tops that showed off his toned arms and chest. He wasn’t really in a good mood as he left the institute with his parents.

“This is going to be so exciting, I've heard you're making good progress” Maryse was saying from the passenger seat.

“Wait, you talk to Magnus about me?” he frowned, a little worried.

“Of course, he keeps us informed of what's happening and he said you’re doing a wonderful job and that if you keep this up Alec you won't need to come anymore”

“Oh...cool” he sounded disappointed as he looked out the window. He knew he’d have to leave once he got better and he didn’t know why he didn’t want too after all Magnus was just a guy and maybe it would be for the best then he wouldn’t have these stupid thoughts about him anymore.

Once they had parked at the academy, Alec had been left to show his parents around the place while they waited for his lesson to start. It kept his mind occupied which he was grateful for so he didn’t complain at all which he thought probably shocked his parents.

***

Magnus had been waiting for Alec to come for the entire day and when he saw him step into the room it was like an electric shock ran through them both. Their eyes locking from across the room as Magnus beamed and started walking up to him only to stop in the middle of the room and have the entire atmosphere shatter into awkwardness. 

“Magnus” Maryse greeted as she and Robert entered the room.

Magnus wished someone had informed him that they were coming as he stands there trying not to look at Alec who must have been just as uncomfortable but unlike Alec, Magnus was able to hide it. With a flourish, he had a hold of Maryse’s hand and bent down to kiss it, “Maryse what a lovely surprise you turning up to watch your son” he smiled, though it didn’t hit his eyes the way it did with Alec. “Want a chair?”

Maryse rolled her eyes as she removes her hand from his grasp, “no I and Robert will be okay standing thank you, Magnus”

Magnus just bowed, “not at all” he mumbled before turning his attention to the dumbfounded Alec. His long painted nails curling around the smaller yet strong man's hand and leading him towards the front of the classroom.

“I’m sorry about this Magnus” Alec whispered, almost leaning into him as he was pulled towards the front of the classroom.

“Don’t worry about it and if you’re nervous Alec then just focus on us” he smiled as he waved his hand and the music they had been working on started to ring out into the room.

Alec smiled as he took Magnus’s hand and placed the other on his waist and started dancing. He felt the slight daggers of Maryse into his back but he kept looking at Magnus trying to drown them out. Magnus twirled Alec round before recapturing him as the music started to pick up. He smirked down at Alec as he took both hands and bent down. Alec taking over as he used Magnus's hands to pull himself over the male's back. Landing back into his arms before splitting off as the music changed to a slow beat to a more hip-hop kind. Magnus standing beside them as they started their hip hop routine. Ending with Alec sliding in between Magnus’s legs completely out of breath.

“I did it...we did it” Alec beamed up at Magnus from the floor.

Magnus smiled back as he lifted Alec up from between his legs and without stopping himself, kissed him.

Alec gasped into the kiss causing Magnus’s tongue to slide in. His hands grabbing at Magnus’s arms as he breathes him in and kissed him back with as much lust as he could manage. All the pent up sexual frustration running through them both.

Maryse coughed as she stood beside them. Her eyes not a laughing matter, “ what the hell was that? “

Alec nearly swallowed his tongue as he pulled back. His cheeks flushed, “I..”

Magnus sighed, “ it was a routine we came up with”

“You mean a routine you came up with Magnus! My son isn’t gay and I can’t believe you’d try” she snaps, slapped the warlock's face.

“Mom!” Alec shouted and went to rescue him but Robert had grabbed him and was dragging him out the room.

Magnus just stood there and took the blow. He wanted to reassure Alec that he was fine but his lips wouldn’t work to form words.

“You’re a dirty disgraceful downworlder and I should never have trusted you with my son, you’ve turned him gay. Well, we’ll turn him back. He has a life ahead of him, a wife to marry and kids to hold the lightwood name and I’m not going to let you destroy that!” Maryse said with anger. “Stay away from my son or we’ll have even bigger problems “ she glared before turning and walking away. Her high heels clicking on the floor. From this angle, she looked a lot like Isabelle.

Magnus watched her leave. His chance with Alec gone to pieces. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, shouldn’t have gotten involved but he wanted him so much. He sighed as he forgot about it and focused on the other dance classes he had to teach. Why did Magnus Bane have to fall for the hard ones, the untouchable ones?

***

“Why did you do that for?!” Alec was shouting in the car as they headed back to the institute. He couldn’t believe that his mom had hit Magnus. 

“Because he was planning that all along, he’s bewitched you Alec to thinking you’re in love with him when you don't no such a thing as love” Maryse snapped back.

“He wouldn’t do that! Magnus is a good guy. You just don’t want to believe that I’m gay! Well, get over it because I am” Alec folded his arms, glaring daggers at her.

“You’re not gay! You’re going to marry and have kids and that’s the end of it so don’t you dare think you can leave the institute to go and see him. I’ll put wards up Alec, don’t test me”

“What so you’re keeping me a prisoner now? A prisoner in my own home” his eyes widened as though he couldn’t believe what was happening.

“That’s correct until you’ve married and proven yourself worthy of the Lightwood name again. Until then you train.”

Alec glared and bit his tongue. He didn’t want to see anyone he just wanted to lock himself in his room and that is exactly what he did once they had reached the institute.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec hadn’t slept for the majority of the night what with the memories of Magnus kissing him clouding his brain. He hadn’t spoken to his parents when he’d gotten back from the dance academy but instead had gone straight to his bedroom and hadn’t left all night. It was morning now and he was hungry but he didn’t want to go downstairs to face his parents and their disapproval. He wasn’t allowed out, he had to remain indoors to train and put up with the onslaught of girls his mother was throwing at him. He couldn’t make her understand that he wasn’t interested and it was pointless because it wasn’t like he was going to ever see Magnus again not unless a miracle happened. Sooner or later he would have to go downstairs and face the music.

***

Magnus couldn’t help but feel responsible for causing Alec pain for kissing him in front of his parents, he didn't even know what had come over him to do such a thing. He knew it was dangerous and yet he’d risked everything to do it and now look where it had gotten him. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he didn't give up that easily and if Alec couldn’t come to him, he would go to him. With that plan in mind, Magnus got up and got dressed for his dance lessons. He wouldn’t be teaching all day but enough that it would give him time to think and time for Alec to deal with the shit he's probably dealing with. He just hoped he’d be happy to see him and not the opposite.

***  
Alec didn’t bother to get dressed as he wrapped himself in his fluffy dressing gown and headed into the kitchen. It was quiet and for once in his life, he didn't like it. It felt strange and almost like a bomb was about to go off, too quiet to be anything good. He didn't know what to have as he opened the fridge and had a look inside, not paying attention to his surroundings as Jace came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder giving poor Alec a heart attack and bashing his head on the fridges ceiling.

“Jace that wasn’t funny!” He whined as he rubbed his head before pulling out a pint of milk.

“It so was” He smirked as he went to sit at the table. “Mum and dad have gone out and yes me and Izzy know everything that happened” It was like Jace could read what Alec was thinking way before he actually said it. That was both the parabatai and the friendship that made it easier to do that.

Alec poured the milk into his bowl of cereal before putting it back and going to sit at the table so he could eat. He’d never been one to share his feelings and he wasn’t about to start now as he ignored his brother for the cereal. If anything, he missed Magnus and the dancing that they were doing.

As if Jace knew what Alec was thinking he picked up the phone and sent a sneaky text message to Magnus,

_**To Magnus,** _

_**hey … my parents aren’t home and won't be till later on tonight so i’m going to meet you at our usual classroom,** _

_**Alec x** _

“Alright Alec, you’ve got a date with Magnus. Go and get your tights on and you’re welcome by the way.” He grinned as he got up and left the kitchen.

Alec was stunned but otherwise complied as he pushed his breakfast away and ran up the stairs to get ready. He couldn’t wait to see Magnus again even if it did come at a price.

***

Magnus had been teaching all morning and was finally having a break when his phone buzzed on the speakers, frowning as he picked up his phone not sure who could be texting him but as soon as he saw the name Alec pop up on screen, a smile formed on his lips. Alec was breaking the rules and coming to see him. Magnus couldn't be happier. With that information, Magnus phoned his clients and explained that he wasn't feeling well and that their dance classes won't be happening today but will resume in a few days. He made sure to apologise even though he really wasn't sorry.

Magnus was a jittery mess by the time the clock reached half one. He had arranged their music and put a soft glow to the room so that everything looked peaceful. He wanted to try and make Alec as comfortable as possible, if romantic.

There was a knock at the classroom door before it opened and Alec stepped through. He allowed the door to close behind him as he took in the lighting and smiled, walking over to Magnus in the middle of the floor. Before Alec could stop himself, he was kissing Magnus like his life depended on it. Magnus gasped in surprise but did nothing to push him away. That was how the class started and ended the same way.

Alec got home pretty late, his head high on cloud nine and a stupid grin on his face as he sneaked upstairs and went straight to bed. His dreams consisting of one yellow eyed man and perfect lips.


End file.
